Legend In The Stars
by Alchemist's Dreamer
Summary: [Legend of ZeldaxStar Ocean 3]When Link winds up in Elicoor II, someones gonna wind up with one confused Hylian. Semifollows SO3 plot Fayt, meet Link.


**The Legend of Star Ocean**

**Chapter One**

Author's Note - It's back! It's back! I'm so sorry about the absence, but the documents got deleted and I had find them or rewrite them, luckily, this was one of the ones that I could find. It may update slowly but I'm not going to abandon this story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story relating to Star Ocean or The legend of Zelda. But I do own my original character Temry! Yay!

-Hugs Temry doll-

----------

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal speech"

-"Hylian"- (In the Star Ocean world)

**-oOo-**

"_Ever get this feeling something bad is about to happen? I do, a lot. Being the Hero of Time I'm always been asked for help, whether the person in question realizes I'm a hero, or not. Not many people actually know I'm a hero anyways, not unless they happen to remember that alternate timeline thing, which was really confusing! The only people I know that remember are Zelda and the sages, Saria, Darunia, Nabooru, Rauru, Ruto, and Impa. It's been seven years since I first saved Hyrule and defeated Ganondorf, I was sent back to when I was ten so that makes me seventeen right now. Same with Zelda, but she's so busy as a princess I've barely seen her since before the Majora's mask quest, and that was six years ago. I'm still living in the forest now though it gets sort of difficult because I've seemed to have grown out of my tree house. But Malon's offered to let me stay at the Lon Lon Ranch because she says she's going to renovate it into an inn eventually anyways. Did you know they've built more additions on it? So anyways I'm going to move there tomorrow."_

_----------------------------------_

Link frowned and put down the quill he was using to write in his book when the first drops of rain began to fall. Looking around the Sacred forest Meadow, he stood up and picked his ocarina off the tree stump where he had been sitting. Usually Saria would be there playing her ocarina but today she had opted to visit the Deku Tree instead. And so after brushing droplets of water off the cover of the small book, Link walked back through the lost woods, his mood slowly becoming worse as the rain began pelting down harder on him soaking everything but his book and the Ocarina of time, which he had enclosed safely in a waterproof bag hanging off his belt. His wet brown-blonde hair hung damply in front of his eyes but he made no effort to brush it away, he was feeling a little down, so many things had happened in the last seven years: Ganondorf, and Majora's mask in Termina, and nobody cared, well, nobody but him. Grudgingly he climbed up the ladder to his tree house, ignoring the increasing downpour soaking him to the bone, and ducking his head low to go through the door. A sparkling blue fairy flew up to greet him when he came through the door.

"Hey! Link where were you? Zelda was looking for you!" Navi exclaimed as Link took off his hat and wrung it out, dripping water onto the floor.

"Why was she looking for me?" He asked, Navi bobbed up and down rapidly, obviously annoyed.

"I don't know! She said something about a prophecy or dreams, or something, wants me to tell you to meet her at the castle." Sighing, Link put his hat back on and strapped his sword onto the leather belt he wore slung over his shoulder.

"Okay I'll be right there, you should go ahead and tell her that I'll be there soon." He told the blue fairy. Navi flew circles around his head following him as he went back outside into the pouring rain.

"I guess so but then you'll be all alone, and I have a bad feeling about all of this rain Link. Be careful." She said seriously. He waved her away.

"Nah, I'll be fine Navi, just go and tell her I'll be right there. Okay?" A short sigh later Navi was flying away, disappearing into the trees and over Hyrule field.

**-oOo-**

A few moments after Link was in the Hyrule field listening to the last few notes of Epona's song flow through the air. From the direction of the Lon Lon Ranch a large red horse galloped towards the hero and Link took a running jump landing on her back while Epona continued on. It was a move they had practiced together with in Link's spare time.

"Epona! To Hyrule castle, I have to meet the princess!" He shouted over the pelting rain, Epona whinnied her acknowledgement and took off through the field, narrowly avoiding a stalkid (1) reaching up to pull Link off of her. The blonde Hylian cursed under his breath, as if the constant rainstorms hadn't been enough, now many of the monsters that Ganondorf had brought with him before were returning. …Not that the stalkids were controlled by Ganondorf in the first place, there just seemed to be an unnatural amount of them swarming around lately. Hyrule was lucky the Redeads hadn't popped up yet…

A dozen more stalkids came up from the ground and clawed at Epona's feet with they're skeletal hands and an exceptionally tall one grabbed at Link's foot, missed and then grabbed again this time more successful. Link fell off Epona with a yell of surprise and landed on the wet ground with the ghostly grin of a stalkid hovering above him.

'_Darn it… I think I twisted my arm…'_ He mentally groaned and turned his head up to look at the stalkid hovering over him. And then it laughed a hollow, scratchy laugh that made the Hylian's skin crawl.

'_Ugh… I'm toast, defeated by a stalkid… How pathetic…'_ Link ground his teeth together.

'_But not if I can help it!'_ Just as Link struggled to stand up Epona kicked as few skeletal bodies around and trampled on a few others while charging to the big stalkid posed to fight Link.

'_Heh, good job Epona!'_ He grinned and ducked as a stalkid flew past his head, then gritted his teeth against the pain in his arm.

'_We need to get out of here…'_

"LINK, WATCH OUT!!!" Link heard a feminine voice scream his name and turned around just in time to see Malon standing on a hill close to them and pointing behind him.

"Malon? What are you doing here? Eh? Wha-!?" Oomph! A bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of him and blew him away, distantly, he could hear Malon's frantic cries and Epona's confused neighing, but they sounded muted, like through a filter.

'What? What's going on…?' Water seemed to rush over his head and Link choked, unable to breathe. A long stream of air bubbles were released from his mouth while he sank deeper and deeper into darkness. Dark spots danced before his eyes and his lungs felt as if they were going to explode, scenes from his life were flashing in front of him.

-

'_Wow! A fairy boy from the forest? How cute! My name is Malon, I help my father here at the Lon Lon Ranch.'_

-

'_My name is Zelda, princess Zelda of Hyrule. And you are?'_

'_Eh?! W-what? O-oh, my name is Link, I'm from… the Kokiri forest."_

-

'_That man says he's going to pledge allegiance to my father, but his true objective is the Triforce, a holy object created by the goddesses when they left our world.'_

'_The Triforce?'_

_-_

_Hahahahahaa! Soon I will obtain the triforce and become the king of Hyrule!'_

'_No! You will never triumph over Hyrule! The Hero of Time will surely appear and destroy you!'_

'_The Hero of Time? You cannot honestly believe in such old superstition, if this is the best you've come up with princess then I am not impressed.'_

'_Leave her alone!!'_

_-_

'_The Ocarina of Time…? This must be the item the princess dropped…'_

**-oOo-**

Something touched his cheek and the Hylian instinctively twitched, Link rolled over and realized he wasn't on hard ground, but rather on a soft bed and jolted up.

-"What!?"-

"Oh! You're awake!" A winged violet haired girl was standing beside the bed with a jar in her hands. "That's good to see." She said cheerfully. Link stared at her blankly, not understanding a word that she had said.

-"What?"- He asked cluelessly and she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, dear… This could get difficult… maybe I should get Temry to help, he seems to know a lot of languages, because I can't understand you." After saying this, the winged girl sighed and turned around to walk out of the room leaving Link behind and confused. While she was gone, Link took a moment to observe his surroundings, namely the room he was in. There were two other beds beside him and what looked like another room across a hallway. Then once Link shifted to the side, he realized he wasn't wearing his usual green tunic, it had been replaced with a slightly more complex outfit, with a white tunic that looked like it was zippered in the front and shoulder pads on the shoulders with black at the edges. There were also white pants with a single black stripe down the sides and a thick brown belt around his waist.

'_Not bad…'_

"STANICEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" The Hylian clapped his hands over his ears as a male voice called outside of the room. The girl at the door did the same thing, though with difficulty because she still had the jar in her hand.

"Temry!! Not so loud! The patient just woke up." She protested after carefully placing a jar on a small table around the corner. A moment later, a blonde head was peaking around the corner.

"So he's finally up? Cool." The boy said, sounding a little excited. The girl named Stanice sighed.

"Yes, but he appears to be talking in a different language. I can't understand him, maybe you can try Temry?"

"Sure!" The boy named Temry chirped and strode in front of the bed that Link was in.

"Ehhh… ummm… I can't tell what language he talks in if I haven't heard him say anything." He hesitated. Link groaned and flopped back in the pillow.

-"What is he saying?"-

"Hey, that's it! Thanks!" Temry exclaimed to himself after hearing Link groan those words out loud.

-"What's your name?"- Link blinked for a moment while staring at the other blonde.

-"I'm Link. Who're you? And why doesn't she speak Hylian?"- He asked, sitting back up and nodding his head towards Stanice.

-"Nice to meet you Link! I'm Temry and she's Stanice, Stanice doesn't speak this language because it's not very common around here, actually, I barely know it myself."- Temry laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously. Link nodded.

-"I can tell, you have a funny accent."- He pointed out and Temry laughed again.

-"I know, but anyways, you're in Surferio, just in case you didn't know, but I don't really live here, this is just a friend's house."- Link stared blankly at him.

-"Surferio? Where's that? How did I get here? Is it near the Zora's Domain? I can see a lot of water outside."- He said pointed out to the window. Now it was Temry's turn to look blankly at the Hylian.

-"I managed to fish you out of the water near here. Zora's Domain? Where's that? And what's a Zora?"-

-"You don't know what a Zora is? What about Kakariko village, do you know where that is?"- Link asked nervously. Temry shook his head.

-"Never heard of it"- Link groaned and flopped back down.

-"It's just like Termina but worse!"-

-"What's Termina?"-

-"…"-

**-oOo-**

Temry gazed, puzzled, at the now sleeping blonde Hylian. Question time had taken place at least an hour before and after that Link had fallen asleep, refusing to talk anymore.

"Ugh… This is so confusing…" He sighed to himself. Stanice walked into the room with a tray of food and set it down beside the bed.

"Any ideas?" She asked. Temry shook his head.

"No… But he said that he came from a place called Hyrule. I've never heard of it though."

"Maybe it's on the other side of Greeton, I mean, I've never heard of this Hyrule place either."

Sigh. How complicated.

"Maybe you should bring this up when you go see Lady Nel later." Stanice suggested. Temry flopped over the chair he was sitting on.

"Maybe, but she seems to be busy enough with everything else going on. I wouldn't want to bother her."

"But she wouldn't mind you know, and what about Lady Clair? This isn't just something we can ignore Temry." The winged girl pointed out. Temry stared at the Hylian lying on the bed.

"I know."

**-oOo-**

"Is anyone there?! Please open up!" Temry snorted and jolted up of the chair, a blanket slipping off of him.

"Huh? Wha?" Stanice walked past the disoriented teen and went to open the door.

"You're so hopeless when you wake up Tem." She sighed. Temry rubbed his eyes and scowled.

"It's not my fault…"_ 'I don't even remember going to sleep…' _He groaned in his head. Then stumbling behind Stanice, he slowly made it to the front door. A few of their friends stood behind the door looking panicked. Stanice instantly started worrying.

"What happened?" She asked, Temry stood behind her still registering things in his mind.

"Hey, where's-" He got cut off when one of the kids, a girl, broke down.

"It was terrible! We were ambushed by a group of Glyphian soldiers at the border between Arias and Kirlsa! They captured Jerry, Sitari, and his sister Siera too, we need help!" She pleaded desperately. And another girl, a blonde that Temry recognized named Cindy, nodded.

"Please!" She begged, Stanice turned to Temry and nodded "Alright, we'll try our best, don't worry just go take care of yourselves please." The other girl sniffled a little but nodded and Cindy, the blonde girl led her away. After a quiet moment, Stanice turned to Temry.

"Could we help? I'm not sure, these are soldiers from Airyglyph we're talking about here, not your average bandit. The kids are bound to be kept in a dungeon at the Airyglyph castle if they're still alive. It's probably already been a few days by now with the traveling distance between our two countries." She said with a sad expression.

"Of course we'll help!" Temry exclaimed. "I can't just leave them there!" Stanice stared at him wide-eyed.

"Just you? I would feel uneasy Temry, you can't go alone! Shouldn't we ask professionals like Lady Nel, or Lady Clair?" She questioned him. Temry just scowled shaking his head.

"No, Lady Clair and Lady Nel are already so busy taking care of other things and the war, I'm not." He stated and Stanice sighed.

"You would go even if I told you not to, wouldn't you?" She pointed out. Temry grinned and nodded.

"Of course! Just let me pack up and I'll be ready to go."

"If there's no way that I would be able to change your mind then I'll just tell you this. Please hurry, there's no telling what the Glyphians will do to them. And come back safe." Stanice said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Temry reassured her and turned around back into the house.

"It'll be alright."

He found Link in the room sitting up sitting up staring out the window.

-"What happened out there?"- The blonde Hylian asked. Temry shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed a sword that had been balanced against the wall. He looked for a strap to tie it on his back and then ran to the other side of the room to grab a small sack and fixed it to his belt. Link attempted to get out of the bed and winced when he leaned on his injured arm.

-"Where are you going?"- Link tried asking another question. Temry shrugged again and Link scowled.

-"Fine, whatever. I need to get out of here and find Zelda…"- He muttered to himself, however Temry heard him and perked up.

-"Who is Zelda? She your girlfriend?"- He asked slyly getting ideas. Link got the gist of it and went red.

-"Y-yes, n-no! I mean no! She's just a friend!"- He sputtered carelessly and Temry grinned.

-"I see. So she's just a friend then?"- He repeated with barely contained amusement while Link glared at him.

-"None of your business…"- Link growled weakly. Temry snickered as Stanice walked into the room.

"What are you doing to our guest Temry? Not teasing him I hope." She asked sternly. Temry shrugged, grinning still.

"Not really, only a little." Link scowled even more at the abrupt change in language and slipped out of the bed.

-"Where's my stuff?"- He asked and Temry looked at him cluelessly.

-"What stuff?"-

-"The stuff that I had before"- Link said, a little bit of the frustration he had in Hyrule returning. Temry thought hard for a moment before turning back to Stanice and asking in their own language.

"Stanice, where did you put the things we found on the shore beside Link when he washed up?" He asked loudly. Stanice clicked her tongue and nodded.

"Those? I put them in the other room, hold on, I'll go get them." She said and hurried away. Temry turned back to Link.

-"Stanice is going to get them, she'll be right back." He paused and stared at Link for a moment as if thinking about something then shook his head muttering under his breath. Apparently he didn't think the Hylian could hear him but Link could anyways.

-"Nah, can't be right… But maybe I'll ask him later, if he knows _him_."- Obviously the boy hadn't realized that he had been talking in Hylian, but Link didn't bother to question, he would know soon enough anyways.

-"So where are you going?"- Link asked again. Temry glanced at him while adjusting the sword strap on his back.

-"To save some friends."- Was all he said. Link raised an eyebrow.

-"Do you want help?"- He offered. You never knew, he might find out where he was if he got out of this house. But Temry declined.

-"No, I'll be fine, besides, your still injured and Stanice wouldn't let you go anyways."- Link opened his mouth to protest but shut it with a click when Stanice rushed back in the room.

"Here you go! I hope everything is there, I'm not quite sure." She said apologetically to Link, even though he didn't really know what she was saying. Still, he took the bag with his things in it and opened it to check if everything was still there, taking them out one by one.

'Eh, journal…

Golden scale…

Longshot…

Bombs…

Fairy Bow and quiver… (Fire arrows, ice arrows, light arrows)

An assortment of masks (Fierce Deity, Zora, Goron, and Deku)…

Deku nuts…

Slingshot… (From when he was a kid)

Boomerang… (See previous)

Eye of Truth…

Four bottles… (Two red potions, Lon Lon milk and an empty one)

Gerudo membership card… (Why did he keep that? Nabooru was the sage of spirit!)

Seven medallions from the sages…

The three sacred stones, Kokiri emerald, Goron ruby, Zora sapphire… (Zelda had insisted he had taken them so no one else could get into the chamber that the Master Sword was kept in.)

Ocarina of Time…

"That's such a beautiful Ocarina!" Stanice exclaimed. "Where did you get it?" Seeing Link's blank look Temry quickly translated.

-"What? Oh! Ah, umm, a friend gave it to me."- He said simply. Temry gave him a sly look that clearly said what he was thinking and translated to Stanice.

"(His girlfriend gave it to him.)" He snickered and Stanice squealed.

"That's so cute!" Link looked at the snickering boy dangerously and Temry had to settle for subdues chuckles every time the Hylian's head was turned.

-"So how exactly did you fit everything in that bag?"- Temry questioned, it could come in handy in the future… Link stared blankly at the bag in question and then at everything scattered over the bed that he had taken out.

-"That's a good question… I'll have to ask Saria next time I see her, she was the one that gave it to me."- Temry stared at him for a moment and then asked.

-"Who's Saria? Another girlfriend?"- He asked laughing at the spluttering red faced boy on the bed.

-"Saria!? My girlfriend? I wonder what she what she would say to that? No Saria is just a childhood friend, she practically _raised_ me."- He pointed out hurriedly. Temry nodded wisely.

-"I see, then she's a mother figure?"- He questioned and Link fought back a few laughs and a shudder. Imagining Saria, a small Kokiri that looked like a green haired ten year old girl, as a mother was both a funny and scary thought.

-"Um, no not really."- The Hylian said choking back laughter. Stanice, seeing that she wouldn't be getting anywhere in the conversation quietly excused herself and left the room, but not before calling back to Temry.

"If you are going to head to Airyglyph to get those kids then you better leave tomorrow at dawn. It will take a few days to get there, and you'll need rest. So get to sleep soon." Temry watched as she quietly left and sighed.

"She's right I guess." He muttered and rubbed the side of his face looking a little perplexed. –"Well then, talk to you, later."- He said to Link and left the room, coincidentally going the same way Stanice had left. Link noticed this and chuckled to himself. And who was the one getting on his case about him having a girlfriend? The Hylian sighed at the thought of the blonde haired princess back in Hyrule. That is, until a now familiar blonde haired brown eyed face stuck his head back in the room.

-"Yo Link, you might want to close that window behind you if you decide to stay in this room and get some rest. There's a pesky Aquaregia outside in the water that likes climbing in through there when no one's watching. She's really nice but enjoys creeping up on people."- Even though Link wasn't quite sure what an Aquaregia was, he was pretty sure he didn't want to find out so he hastily got up and shut the window behind him not hearing the other boy's muffled laughter.

-

_Author's Note-_ By the way, just in case, an Aquaregia is one of the shiny mermaid people (yes this is my best description) that you can usually see hanging around Surferio, and in other places you have to fight them. (Note- I _think_).


End file.
